


Counterpart

by TuesdayWriter



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Big Brother Sokka (Avatar), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Sokka (Avatar) Being An Idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25551661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuesdayWriter/pseuds/TuesdayWriter
Summary: Zuko and Katara have fallen into a rhythm and Sokka doesn't like what it implies.Short drabble for Zutara Week 2020
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114
Collections: Zutara Week 2020





	Counterpart

It was almost like watching a dance. They had somehow fallen into a routine and just moved around each other flawlessly. He turned to the left to light the fire just as she moved to the right to grab a knife to chop the vegetables. Then she would move left to put the pot of water on the fire and he would move right to grab the plates. They were always in perfect sync. When had that happened? 

“It’s because of their little field trip. Now that Katara stopped trying so hard to hate him, they’re able to work together.”

“But it’s just kitchen duty. We’ve been traveling together for ages now and no one else can move around the kitchen with her like that. Did they plan this or something?”

“I just think they balance each other out. Fire and water. Yin and Yang. Zuko and Katara.”

“I don’t think I like my sister being an ‘and’ with Zuko.”

“Get over it Sokka. Those two are definitely an ‘and’. Want me to prove it?”

“No, I do not… but how would you prove it?”

Toph donned her signature wicked grin and stomped her heel down. All she did was raise a little bit of earth up in the kitchen to interrupt their dance. 

“Okay Sokka, I hope you’re watching. 3-2-1…”

Katara turned around and tripped on the freshly raised earth. She let out a short yelp but was quickly caught by Zuko. Both her hands were placed on his chest, while he had his hands around her waist. Both were blushing but neither letting go, even though Katara was no longer falling. 

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Thank you Zuko.”

Katara tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, in an attempt to hide her blush, and Zuko tightened his hand around her waist almost as if he was encasing her in a hug. 

“No! No! This is not allowed! Jerk bender, you’re coming with me. No more kitchen duty for you. Toph, get in here and help Katara.”

“Okay, I call dibs on the knives!” 

“There’s no dibs in kitchen duty, Toph. And you can’t play with knives! Why were you two spying? Go outside right now and collect wood and fruit. I’ll call you when dinner is ready and don’t come back before then!”  
“But Katara, I don’t want you being an ‘and’ with Zuko.”

“I don’t know what that means, and I don’t care. Now go.”

Toph and Sokka trudged off as instructed. When they were a safe distance from the house Toph continued her torment of Sokka.

“She was lying. She knows what ‘being an and’ means.”

“Oh, I know she does. I can’t just be okay with it right away though. It’s my job as a big brother to try to run him off. If Zuko can withstand my overprotectiveness, then he is worthy of being an ‘and’ with my sister.”

“Whatever you say, Sokka.”

**Author's Note:**

> My second entry for Zutara Week 2020. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
